


With Coffee, With Milk

by KimKyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKyungsoo/pseuds/KimKyungsoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan kehilangan kakaknya disaat umurnya menginjak 17 tahun. Karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada sang kakak, Luhan akhirnya menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai butler keluarga Wu. Keluarga kaya raya yang terdiri berbagai macam kepribadian.<br/>.<br/>Satu persatu, Luhan pun mulai mengenal keluarga Wu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FF pertama yang dipost disini. mohon dukungannya~! FF ini pernah dipost juga di fb, jadi kalo nemu FF dengan judul yang sama, itu masih FF saya bukan dapet copast :3

Luhan kehilangan kakaknya disaat umurnya menginjak 17 tahun. Karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada sang kakak, Luhan akhirnya menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai butler keluarga Wu. Keluarga kaya raya yang terdiri berbagai macam kepribadian.  
.  
Satu persatu, Luhan pun mulai mengenal keluarga Wu.  
.  
.  
.  
Wu Yi Fan & Wu Zi Tao. Pasangan suami-istri Wu yang terkenal selalu menebar aura lovey-dovey dimanapun. Yi Fan yang bersifat dingin dan Zi Tao yang kekanakan, jika keduanya sudah bersatu maka terciptalah aura melankolis dimana-mana karena sikap kekanakan Zi Tao selalu membuat Yi Fan luluh dan melupakan sikap dinginnya.

 

Wu Bai Xian. Putra bungsu keluarga Wu yang memiliki nama Korea Baekhyun. Baru saja memasuki tahun pertamanya di taman kanak-kanak. Sifatnya terbuka, easy going, cerewet dan manja. Ia lebih cepat berucap daripada bertindak. Tetapi jika ia sudah marah, ia bisa membuatmu patah tulang.

 

Wu Qing Zhu. Putra nomor 2 keluarga Wu yang bernama Korea Kyungsoo. Kelas 5 SD. Sifatnya sama dengan wajahnya, polos. Pasif diluar, aktif didalam. Jika kau baru mengenalnya, kau mungkin mengira bahwa dirinya seorang yang pendiam. Tapi jika kau sudah kenal dengannya cukup dekat, dia akan menunjukkan sisi ‘gila’ dan polosnya bersamaan.

 

Wu Shi Xun. Putra sulung keluarga Wu yang bernama Korea Sehun. Umurnya 17 tahun, bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Luhan. Sebut saja Sehun ini orang bermuka dua, atau kau bisa menyebut dia orang dengan kepribadian 4D. Seorang lelaki tampan yang pintar dan berkharisma. Terkadang, ia adalah orang yang dingin. Tetapi ia juga bisa menjadi hangat dan ramah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan perlu dicatat juga, bahwa Sehun memiliki kadar ketidakpekaan sebanyak 85%. Jadi jika kau menyukainya, jangan harap ia akan balas menyukaimu juga.  
.  
.  
.  
“Luhannie hyuuuuuung~! Hari ini aku ingin bekal onigiri!”

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda Baekhyun...”  
.  
.  
.  
“Luhan hyung, nanti ajari aku memasak lagi, ya!”

 

“T-tapi hari ini Tuan Muda Kyungsoo ada les vokal, les piano, dan—”

 

“—nanti malam, maksudku!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Luhan! Katakan pada kepala koki bahwa nanti malam tidak usah memasak, karena kami akan makan malam di luar!”

 

“Baik, Tuan Wu.”

 

“Ah, satu lagi. Tolong rawat Sehun selama kami tidak ada, mengerti?!”

 

“Baik, Tuan Wu.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Hey Luhan! Mana susuku?!”

 

“Tapi Tuan Muda Sehun baru saja minum obat, jadi sebaiknya—”

 

“Kalau begitu, temani aku disini seharian!”  
.  
.  
.  
“LUHAAEEEEEEEEEENN!! Kau tinggal satu rumah dengan Sehun?!”

 

“Kau benar-benar beruntung, Luhaen!”

 

“Titipkan salamku pada Sehun-oppa, ya!”

 

Dan detik itu juga, Luhan serasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dan kabur menghindari kerumunan fans Sehun.  
.  
.  
.  
“Kau... berubah.”

 

“Berubah? Maksudmu?”

 

“Sejak kau bersamanya, kau menjauhiku. Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku juga menjauh darimu, Luhan.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Luhan?”

 

“Minseokkie?”

 

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?”

 

“Ah, aku mengantar—”

 

“Anak itu siapa?”

 

“Eh, ini—”

 

“Apakah dia anakmu dengan Sehun?”

 

“Iya—EH BUKAN! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, MINSEOK!”  
.  
.  
.  
“Kau kenapa, Lu?”

 

“Hiks, hiks, a-aku masih mencintainya... hiks...”

 

“Siapa?”

 

“Hiks, i-ia pergi meninggalkanku...”

 

Sehun terdiam. Ia biarkan Luhan menangis dipelukannya, menumpahkan segala bebannya hingga lelaki itu merasa lega. Sehun tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan, tetapi untuk saat ini ia berpura-pura seolah dirinya tidak tahu. Biarlah. Biarkan untuk saat ini dirinya menjadi penenang bagi Luhan, meskipun ia sendirilah yang membuat kekasih Luhan meninggalkannya.  
.  
.  
.  
“Aku mencintaimu, Luhan!”

 

“Tapi—”

 

“Aku mengerti, Lu. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal!”

 

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Tidak apa, ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban Luhan saat ini. Yang penting, ia sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Biarlah, ia harap Luhan akan baik-baik saja dengan kehidupan barunya disana.  
.  
.  
.  
“Kau ternyata tidak berubah ya...”

 

“Apa?”

 

“Kau masih tetap Wu Shi Xun yang dulu.”

 

“Tidak. Aku bukan Shi Xun yang dulu. Sesuatu berubah dalam diriku, dan itu adalah...

 

...perasaanku.”

 

“Maksudmu?”

 

“Perasaanku padamu sudah berubah, Lu.”

 

“Begitukah? Ternyata aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku, hingga saat aku sadar, perasaanmu sudah berubah.”

 

Luhan tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sakit dan penyesalannya. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Pada akhirnya, kisah cintanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Luhan sudah bisa memperkirakan hal itu, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata kenyataannya sesakit ini.  
.  
.  
.  
“Perkenalkan. Ini istriku, Luhan...”


	2. The Mysterious Sehun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan kehilangan kakaknya disaat umurnya menginjak 17 tahun. Karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada sang kakak, Luhan akhirnya menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai butler keluarga Wu. Keluarga kaya raya yang terdiri berbagai macam kepribadian.  
> .  
> Satu persatu, Luhan pun mulai mengenal keluarga Wu.

“Apa... kau akan benar-benar pergi?”

 

Luhan menatap sosok disampingnya yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia menatap kedua manik sosok cantik itu dengan dalam. Kemudian, ia mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

 

“Maafkan aku, chagiya. Tapi aku harus benar-benar pergi...”

 

“Apakah itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi?”

 

Luhan tertegun. “Tentu saja kau masih bisa melihatku. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap akhir pekan, dengan seizin Tuan Wu.”

 

Seorang lelaki berpakaian formal tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan mereka berdua. “Maaf, tapi Tuan Wu sudah menunggu anda, Luhan-ssi...”

 

Luhan memeluk gadis disampingnya dengan erat. “Chagiya, meskipun mlai hari ini aku tak lagi tinggal di Busan, tapi aku akan selalu mengunjungimu. Aku akan selalu menghubungimu. Berjanjilah untuk menungguku, ne? Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan pulang kembali ke Busan, dan... aku akan melamarmu.”

 

Gadis cantik itu balas memeluk Luhan dengan erat. “Aku akan menunggumu, Lu. Aku juga berjanji, bahwa aku akan terus berjuang untuk sembuh. Dan... aku akan menantikan saat-saat kau melamarku.”

 

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya. Tak lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya. “Aku mencintaimu, Park Chorong...”

 

Gadis itu tersenyum. “Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu...”

 

“Ja, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, chagiya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!”

 

“Kau juga~”

 

Luhan berjalan menjauhi Chorong. Ia melambaikan tangan pada gadis cantik itu seraya tersenyum pedih. Mulai besok, ia sudah menjadi penduduk Seoul karena ia menggantikan kakaknya menjadi butler keluarga Wu.

 

Luhan menatap kembali sosok Chorong yang semakin tak terlihat. Dengan pelan, ia berbisik. “Saranghaeyo, Park Chorong...”  
.  
.  
.  
“Luhannie hyuuuuuung~! Hari ini aku ingin bekal onigiri!”

 

Suara itu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menyahut. “Baik, Tuan Muda Baekhyun...”

 

Keributan pertama di kediaman keluarga Wu itu berasal dari teriakan sang putra bungsu, Wu Bai Xian, atau biasa dipanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari ke dapur, tempat dimana seseorang yang ia panggil ‘Luhannie hyung’ sedang membantu para koki menyiapkan sarapan.

 

“Hyung! Luhannie hyung! Bekal hari ini onigiri, ya?” pinta Baekhyun pada Luhan.

 

“Onigiri? Bukankah kemarin hyung sudah membuatkannya, Tuan Muda?”

 

“Aku ingin lagi! Onigiri buatan hyung jauh lebih enak daripada buatan eomma!”

 

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia kemudian mengambil apron, lalu mulai membuat onigiri featuring si mungil nan cerewet Baekhyun yang dengan mata bulan sabitnya menanti Luhan menyelesaikan pesanannya. Memang enak hidup jadi Tuan Muda -_-

 

“Hyung, antarkan aku ke sekolah ya!”

 

“Baiklah, Tuan Muda.”

 

“Ish! Hyung selalu saja memanggilku Tuan Muda! Aku tidak suka itu!” rajuk Baekhyun.

 

“Baiklah, Baekhyunna~” tutur Luhan sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Baekhyun. Sementara bocah berusia 6 tahun itu langsung bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tergelak.

 

“Ayey~! Luhannie hyung rupanya sudah bisa bertingkah nakal, eoh? Aigoo~”

 

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baru bekerja seminggu sebagai butler keluarga Wu, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Ia pikir, bekerja di kediaman keluarga dengan tipe kepribadian yang bermacam-macam akan membuatnya kerepotan. Namun nyatanya tidak. Justru hal itulah yang membuat Luhan merasa nyaman bekerja disini, karena berkat kepribadian itulah mereka tidak menciptakan jarak lebar antara status majikan dan butler. Mereka bahkan menganggap Luhan sebagai anggota keluarga mereka.

 

Seorang bocah berusia 11 tahun masuk ke dapur, ia sudah tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia adalah Wu Qing Zhu—sebut saja Kyungsoo—putra kedua suami istri Wu. Sikapnya sedikit lebih tenang daripada Baekhyun, tapi ia masih tetap memiliki sisi hiperaktif-nya seperti Baekhyun. 

 

“Luhan hyung, nanti ajari aku memasak lagi, ya!”

 

“T-tapi hari ini Tuan Muda Kyungsoo ada les vokal, les piano, dan—”

 

“—nanti malam, maksudku!”

 

Baekhyun menatap malas kakaknya. “Hyung selalu merepotkan Luhannie hyung. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa malam hari adalah waktunya bagi Luhannie hyung bersama dengan Sehunnie hyung?”

 

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Tapi aku mempunyai resep baru yang ingin aku coba dengan Luhan hyung...”

 

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo. “Itu masalahmu, hyung.”

 

Seorang lelaki lain masuk ke dapur. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan piyama bergambar anpanman, dan masih terlihat acak-acakan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

 

“Baek, berhenti menindas Kyungsoo,” tegasnya. “Kyung, kau bisa diajari memasak oleh Luhan nanti malam. Dan Luhan, cepatlah bereskan semuanya. Appa memanggilmu.”

 

Setelahnya, putra sulung keluarga Wu itu berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memasukkan onigiri ke dalam lunch box dan BaekSoo yang menatap datar kepergiannya. Wu Shi Xun—yang bernama Korea Sehun—memang selalu seperti itu. Selalu meninggalkan kesan misterius bagi siapapun. Termasuk kedua adiknya yang sampai saat ini belum benar-benar paham dengan sikap sang kakak.

 

“B-baik, Tuan Mu—”

 

“Sehun,” tukasnya. “Aku tidak suka seseorang memanggilku seperti itu.”

 

Luhan hanya menunduk sembari mengekori Sehun menuju ruang keluarga. Disana, tampaklah Tuan Wu dsn ‘istri’nya yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan menikmati secangkir teh earl gray dan juga sepiring pancake.

 

“Ah, Luhan,” panggil Yifan. “Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, mengenai sekolahmu. Aku dan Zitao sudah sepakat bahwa mulai minggu depan kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Sehun, dan aku menempatkanmu untuk satu kelas dengan Sehun juga.”

 

“Eh, t-tapi—”

 

“Semuanya sudah kami tanggung. Biaya sekolahmu, buku, seragam dan semua yang kau butuhkan untuk memfasilitasi kebutuhan sekolahmu akan kami tanggung. Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan hal itu,” tukas Yifan.

 

“Sudahlah, terima saja. Toh kau juga pasti menginginkannya.” Ucap Sehun dingin.

 

Luhan hanya mampu menunduk pasrah. Ia sadar, tak seharusnya ia menolak pemberian keluarga Wu. “T-terimakasih, Tuan Wu...”

 

“Ah, satu lagi. Malam ini adikku akan berkunjung ke rumah. Tolong kau katakan pada kepala koki untuk menyiapkan makan malam lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi, jangan hidangkan wine, adikku tidak menyukainya.”

 

“B-baik, Tuan Wu...”

 

“Kalau begitu, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggumu di dapur,” ucap Zitao dengan lembut, sambil bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Diikuti dengan Yifan dibelakangnya.

 

Kini di ruang keluarga yang luas itu, tersisalah Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berdiri dengan canggung.

 

“S-saya permisi dulu, Tuan Mu—”

 

“Sehun,” potong Sehun. “Jangan menciptakan jurang pemisah antara aku dan dirimu dengan memanggilku seperti itu. Bukankah tadi appa mengatakan bahwa kita ini adalah teman sekelas?”

 

“T-tapi—”

 

“Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakan pada semua murid bahwa kau adalah butler disini.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. “Di sekolah, statusmu adalah adik angkatku.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Hyung, ppali! Ppali!”

 

Luhan berlari kecil menuju Baekhyun yang sudah menunggunya di halaman rumah. Sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun, Luhan pun mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Lagipula jarak sekolah Baekhyun tidak begitu jauh dengan rumah keluarga Wu. Sehingga Luhan—yang notabenenya baru berada seminggu di Seoul—tidak akan tersesat saat pulang.

 

“Kajja, kita berangkat, Baekhyunna.” Ucap Luhan sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

 

“Yeay~! Ppali ppali ppali!” sahut Baekhyun dengan kegirangan. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rumah, menuju sekolah Baekhyun.

 

Namun, baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba—

 

“Tunggu!”

 

Luhan dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke belakang. Mereka—dengan tatapan kebingungan—menatap Sehun yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

 

“Sehun hyung, ada apa?”

 

“Aku akan mengantarmu, Baekkie.” Jawab Sehun.

 

“Tapi aku kan sudah diantar oleh Luhan hyung. Lagipula, hyung ‘kan sedang sakit.”

 

“Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan anggota baru keluarga kita ini tersesat setelah mengantarkanmu.” Ucap Sehun acuh sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan dan Baekhyun. “Kajja.”

 

Baekhyun dan Luhan tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menuju sekolah Baekhyun.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ayo pulang,” ajak Sehun. “Apa kau akan terus-terusan berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh?”

 

“A-ah, maaf.” ucap Luhan.

 

“Jangan terlalu kaku padaku. Kau dan aku itu seumuran, tetapi kau bicara padaku seolah kau sedang berbicara dengan atasanmu saja.”

 

Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya lagi. Pada dasarnya, Luhan bukalah orang mudah menurut pada perkataan dan tindakan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi dengan Sehun—yang baru dikenalnya minggu lalu—Luhan sama sekali tak mampu menolak perkataan dan tindakan Sehun padanya. Bukan karena Sehun adalah anak majikannya, tetapi karena Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang asing dalam diri Sehun, yang mampu membuatnya tidak bisa menolak ucapan dan tindakannya.

 

“Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling dulu. Sedikit-sedikit, kau harus mengetahui jalanan di Seoul.”

 

“T-tapi—”

 

“Apakah kau tidak memiliki kosakata lain selain ‘tapi’? Daritadi kau terus mengatakan tapi, tapi, dan tapi. Katakanlah sesuatu yang lain, Lu.”

 

“Kau ‘kan, sedang sakit, Tuan Mu—Sehun. Aku tidak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah.”

 

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut. “Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, jika sakitku ini bertambah parah, ‘kan ada kau yang merawatku.”

 

“Ish, kau ini!” protes Luhan.

 

Diam-diam, Sehun tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Luhan saat ini. “Baguslah. Sedikit-sedikit, bicaralah lebih akrab padaku.”

 

Luhan terdiam sesaat. “Kenapa kau tidak suka jika aku berbicara dan bersikap formal padamu? Padahal aku kan hanya seorang butler di keluargamu.”

 

“Tapi bagiku tidak,” jawab Sehun. “Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu.”

 

“Jadi kau menganggapku apa?”

 

“Kau akan tahu nanti.”

 

Sehun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan menuju sebuah vending machine. “Kau mau susu atau jus?”

 

“Ng, strawberry milk.” Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

 

“Strawberry milk? Kau seperti Baekhyun saja.”

 

“Karena strawberry milk rasanya enak, dan juga—”

 

“Apa?”

 

“—strawberry milk mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kucintai.”

 

Sehun tertegun, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia memberikan sekotak susu stoberi pada Luhan sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

 

“Sehun-ssi! Tunggu aku!”  
.  
.  
.  
Malam hari di rumah keluarga Wu...  
.  
“Oppa!”

 

Yifan langsung datang menghampiri kedua gadis yang memanggilnya ‘oppa’ dan memeluknya. Wu Suji dan Wu Minji, kedua adiknya yang sama-sama tinggal di Kanada.

 

“Ish, kalian selalu saja ribut-ribut. Tenanglah sedikit, anakku sedang sakit.” Ucap Yifan pada keduanya.

 

“He-he,” kekeh Minji. “Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang sakit?”

 

“Sehun,” jawab Zitao yang datang dan ikut menyambut kedua adik Yifan.

 

“Ah, si ice prince itu sakit, eoh? Aigoo~ dimana dia sekarang? Aku harus melihatnya.” Ucap Suji.

 

“Dia dikamarnya.” Jawab Yifan.

 

Suji dan Minji langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sehun, mengabaikan suruhan Zitao untuk makan dulu. Mereka berdua nampaknya sudah sangat merindukan keponakan mereka yang satu ini .-.

 

“Se—nuguya?”

 

Langkah Suji dan Minji terhenti saat melihat Luhan yang akan masuk ke kamar Sehun. Mereka berdua menatap Luhan dengan kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya Minji kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

 

“Ah, kau ini butler baru itu ya? Aigoo~ kenapa kau manis sekali, sih?!”

 

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk saat mendengar ucapan Minji. Ia bingung—lebih tepatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada Minji—dan balik menatap mereka kebingungan.

 

“Kau bahkan lebih pantas sebagai pacarnya Sehun!!”  
.  
JDEERR!  
.  
Seperti tertimpa batu, ucapan itu seketika membuat Luhan membeku. “A-apa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued :3


	3. This Is Something That Called School

“Sehun, berhenti menatapku seperti itu.”

 

Luhan menatap sebal Sehun yang terus memandanginya seperti orang mesum. Memang sih yang dipakai oleh Luhan hanyalah seragam sekolah, tapi entah kenapa di mata Sehun, Luhan telihat lebih manis.

 

Ngomong-ngomong, semakin hari hubungan Sehun dan Luhan semakin dekat. Luhan bahkan sudah tidak kaku lagi jika berbicara dengan Sehun. Dan hal itu terjadi setelah Sehun sedikit-sedikit mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Luhan saat mereka berdua berada di kamar Sehun seminggu yang lalu. (baca chapter sebelumnya, buat yang belum tau^^)

 

“Oke, oke. Tapi bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit? Bus akan tiba di halte pada 06.45, dan sekarang sudah pukul 06.35. Jarak antara rumah kita dan halte itu memakan waktu 15 menit. Jika kau masih saja berkaca, otomatis kita akan ketinggalan bus.” Tutur Sehun.

 

“Sehun, bukankah sekolah kita masuk pukul 08.00? kita ‘kan bisa menunggu bus yang datang di halte pukul 07.30.” balas Luhan.

 

“Lu, kau masih harus mengurus berkas kepindahanmu di sekolah nanti. Jika kita berangkat menggunakan bus yang datang pukul 07.30, kita akan terlambat.”

 

“Sehun, lalu apa gunanya supir di rumah ini? Kita bisa—”  
.  
SRET!  
.  
Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sehun sudah terlebih dulu menarik Luhan pergi. Dengan tergesa, Sehun menyeret Luhan keluar rumah dan berlari menuju halte.

 

“Se-sehun! Kita belum sarapan!” seru Luhan.

 

“Biarkan saja. Yang penting, kita harus segera sampai di halte.”

 

Luhan akhirnya mengimbangi larinya dengan Sehun setelah sempat berontak dan melepaskan diri hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sehun dan tertinggal jauh di belakang Sehun. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa Sehun ngotot untuk datang ke sekolah sepagi ini. Tapi Luhan tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti semua tindakan Sehun.

 

Begitu mereka sampai di halte, bus yang akan membawa mereka ke sekolah mereka sampai. Sehun tidak membuang waktunya percuma dengan membiarkan pengunjung lain masuk, ia langsung menyeret Luhan untuk masuk ke bus begitu pintu bus terbuka dan membawanya duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang.

 

“Fyuhh, hampir saja terlambat.” Lega Sehun. “Hey, kau ingin sarapan apa, Lu? Biar nanti aku yang membeli.”

 

Luhan menyeka keringatnya dengan saputangan, kemudian menatap Sehun yang—tanpa ia sadari—tengah merangkulnya. “Apa itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?”

 

“Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku sudah menyeretmu seenaknya.” Jawab Sehun. “Jadi, kau ingin sarapan apa?”

 

“Hmm,” Luhan terlihat tampak berpikir. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didagunya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sehun yang dengan jelas melihat ekspresi Luhan itu langsung mencubit pipinya.

 

“Jangan membuat ekspresi semacam itu didepanku, Wu Luhan. Kau membuatku hampir mimisan.” Ucap Sehun.

 

“Wu Luhan? Hey sejak kapan aku memakai margamu?”

 

“Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Saat disekolah statusmu adalah adik angkatku, bukan butler pribadiku. Jadi, otomatis namamu saat disekolah adalah Wu Luhan.”

 

“Ish, seenaknya saja merubah nama orang.” Protes Luhan sambil meninju lengan Sehun pelan.

 

“Hey, ingat. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini majikanmu, Lu.”

 

“Nee~ aku mengerti~~”

 

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan. “Balik lagi pada topik pembicaraan awal kita. Kau ingin sarapan apa?”

 

“Aku ingin nori dan susu stoberi.” Jawab Luhan.

 

“Nori? Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang sarapan dengan nori saja. Kau tidak akan menambahkan yang lain? Seperti nasi kepal atau apalah.” Ucap Sehun.

 

“Hey, satu kotak susu stoberi saja sudah membuat perut kita penuh. Aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang jika aku terlalu banyak makan. Jadi kupikir sarapanku cukup nori dan susu stoberi saja.”

 

Sehun mendengus pelan. Kemudian ia menarik Luhan untuk bangkit dan mengikutinya turun dari bus, karena kebetulan bus yang mereka tumpangi sedang berhenti di halte yang berjarak 750 meter dari halte yang berada didepan sekolah mereka.

 

“Ja, kita sarapan dulu!”

 

Sehun kembali menarik Luhan begitu mereka menjejakkan kaki di trotoar menuju sebuah supermarket. Tetapi, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di luar supermarket begitu saja. Sedangkan dirinya masuk ke dalam supermarket untuk membeli makanan.

 

Tak sampai 10 menit, Sehun sudah kembali dengan membawa satu kantung belanjaan yang berisi makanan. Sehun memberikan satu bungkus nori dan sekotak susu stoberi pada Luhan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu kaleng kopi instan dan sebungkus chiffon cake rasa coklat.

 

“Ini untukmu. Gratis.” Ucap Sehun.

 

“Gomawo,” balas Luhan. “Apa tidak salah?”

 

“Apa?” Sehun bertanya kembali.

 

“Pagi-pagi seperti ini, kau meminum kopi. Apa itu tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi lambungmu?”

 

Sehun menatap kaleng kopi ditangannya. “Tidak apa. Aku sudah kebal dengan hal itu.”

 

“Tapi, tetap saja, Sehun. Kopi itu tidak baik untukmu, terutama lambungmu. Kau bisa sakit lagi, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun hanya berjalan tanpa membalas ucapan Luhan. Dan seperti biasa, itu membuat Luhan harus berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sehun karena langkahnya panjang. Jika dilihat-lihat Luhan ini seperti anak kucing yang terus mengekori ibunya -___-

 

Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di pintu gerbang W Academy. Sekolah elit yang hanya memiliki 15 orang murid per kelasnya. W Academy terbagi atas W-Sports, W-Arts, W-Smart, dan W-Regular. Jika W-Sports difokuskan pada kegiatan olahraga, W-Arts fokus pada seni, W-Smart fokus pada pendidikan intelenjensi dan etika, maka W-Regular adalah jurusan yang mencakup semua bidang di W-Academy.

 

Sehun merupakan murid W-Regular tahun kedua golongan 1, dan itu otomatis membuat Luhan masuk di golongan yang sama dengan Sehun atas titah Yifan. W-Regular 2-1 adalah kelas terpopuler di W-Academy, terbukti ketika beberapa orang murid W-Regular 2-1 berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah disambut dengan antusias oleh murid-murid lainnya, baik itu murid lelaki atau perempuan.

 

Termasuk saat Sehun berjalan memasuki kawasan sekolah, teriakan riuh langsung membahana. Namun sayangnya, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Saat mereka menyadari bahwa Sehun menggandeng sosok baru bersamanya, teriakan itu berubah menjadi lautan tanda tanya yang mempertanyakan siapa gerangan lelaki yang bersama oleh Sehun itu.

 

Namun Sehun tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu. Ia tetap berjalan menggandeng Luhan menuju kantor Tata Usaha, dimana Luhan masih harus mengurus berkas kepindahannya.  
.  
.  
.  
“Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengannya.”

 

Bae seonsaengnim, wali kelas W-Regular 2-1, pagi itu masuk ke kelas dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Setelah memberi salam pada murid-muridnya, ia langsung mempersilakan Luhan untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

 

“Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, Nak.” Titahnya dengan lembut.

 

Luhan menatap Bae seonsaengnim sejenak, kemudian pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia berdeham sebentar, kemudian mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

 

“Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Wu Luhan imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida.”

 

Hening.

 

Keadaan kelas dengan jumlah murid lelaki 5 orang dan 7 murid perempuan itu mendadak hening setelah Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya. Hingga akhirnya, seorang lelaki berkacamata memecah keheningan tersebut.

 

“Ssaem, apakah sekolah kita menerima boneka untuk menjadi murid disini?”

 

Guru berparas cantik itu tersenyum pada muridnya yang baru saja bertanya. “Tentu saja tidak, Jongdae-ssi. Dan murid baru di kelas kalian ini, jelas bukan boneka.”

 

“Whoaa~” sahut lelaki yang dipanggil Jongdae itu. “Maafkan aku, tapi dia terlihat seperti boneka. Benar tidak, Hun?” tanyanya pada Sehun yang duduk di depannya.

 

“Hey, adikku bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau samakan dengan benda mati, Jongdae-ya.” Balas Sehun.

 

“Eh?” ucap seisi kelas pada Sehun.

 

“Ya. Wu Luhan, adalah adik angkatku.”

 

Luhan memelototkan matanya pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun balas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh arti. Berbeda dengan teman-teman Sehun lainnya yang memandang Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut.

 

Luhan mendengus. Sepertinya hidupku tidak akan tenang setelah hari ini.  
.  
.  
.  
Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi cemberut. Setelah sesi perkenalannya yang berakhir dengan cubitan di kedua pipinya yang diberikan oleh teman-teman Sehun, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan bisik-bisik dan tatapan penuh rasa keingintahuan dari seluruh pengunjung kantin.

 

Sehun yang duduk di hadapan Luhan hanya menyuapkan telur gulungnya ke mulut Luhan tanpa memperdulikan keriuhan yang semakin menjadi. “Makan yang banyak, adikku yang manis.”

 

Luhan mengunyah telur gulungnya masih dengan ekspresi cemberut. “Bisakah kau diamkan mereka? Aku risih dipandangi seperti itu terus.”

 

“Itu sudah resikomu. Dan mau tak mau kau harus menerima kenyataan itu, Lu.” Ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh.

 

“Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa risih. Tidak bisakah mereka menatap kita seperti orang-orang pada normalnya?”

 

“Tentu saja tidak, karena di sekolah ini, apapun akan menjadi istimewa.”

 

Luhan terdiam. Ia memilih untuk memakan bento-nya daripada menanggapi ucapan Sehun yang tak berujung.

 

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongdae dan 3 teman Sehun lainnya datang bergabung bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Seingat Luhan, lelaki berwajah seperti anak TK yang dirangkul posesif oleh Jongdae itu bernama Minseok. Kemudian lelaki berwajah angelic dan lelaki manis yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan itu Junmyeon dan Yixing.

 

Itu jika Luhan tidak salah sih. Tapi sepertinya tebakan Luhan itu benar.

 

“Akhirnyaaaa~” ucap Jongdae sambil duduk di samping Sehun.

 

“Ada apa?” tanya Sehun.

 

“Akhirnya kau tidak sendiri lagi. Aku lega dengan kenyataan itu, Hun.”

 

“Maksudmu?”

 

Jongdae mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Kau tahu, selama ini kau selalu makan sendiri di kantin. Tapi sekarang, setelah kedatangan Luhan, kau akhirnya mempunyai pasangan juga.”

 

Sehun tersedak. “A-apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh?! Luhan itu adikku!”

 

Kali ini giliran Minseok yang berbicara. “Bisa saja kan, hubungan kalian seperti si kembar Hitachiin dalam anime Ouran Koukou Hosuto Kurabu? Aaah~ itu romantis!”

 

“Benar. Brotherly Love. Itu hubungan terlarang yang romantis dan manis. Huwaaaa aku iri pada kalian!” komentar Jongdae.

 

“Kau lihat bagaimana Sehun menyuapi dan menatap Luhan tadi? Aigoo~ aku membayangkan bahwa Sehun itu Hikaru dan Luhan adalah Kaoru! Setelah itu Kaoru akan tersenyum manis dan Hikaru akan memeluknya erat. Kyakyakyaaa~!”

 

Sehun hanya menatap datar Jongdae dan Minseok. Sementara itu Luhan menatap kebingungan pada Jongdae dan Minseok. Setelahnya ia bertanya pada Junmyeon dan Yixing.

 

“Apa kalian mengenal mereka?”

 

Junmyeon dan Yixing lantas menggeleng. Mereka kembali memakan makanan mereka tanpa mempedulikan tingkah Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedikit heboh itu. Begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang kembali makan dalam diam.

 

“Lu, apa kau suka wortel?” tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

 

Luhan mengangguk. “Memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Aku tidak suka wortel. Apa kau keberatan jika aku memberikan wortelku padamu?” ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk tumpukan wortel yang sengaja ia pisahkan dari salad-nya.

 

“Tidak sih. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menyukai wortel? Wortel itu bagus untuk kesehatan matamu, Hun.”

 

“Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Rasanya aneh. Dan aku merasa seperti kelinci saat memakannya.” Sehun berkata sambil memindahkan wortel ke piring Luhan.

 

Luhan tidak kehabisan akal. Ia memasukkan wortel pemberian Sehun itu ke dalam telur gulungnya. Kemudian telur gulung itu ia tambahkan saus tomat. Setelahnya, Luhan menyuapkan telur gulung itu ke mulut Sehun.

 

“Bagaimana rasanya? Enak ‘kan?” tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

 

Dengan sumpit Luhan yang masih menempel di bibirnya, Sehun mengangguk perlahan.

 

Minseok tersenyum jahil pada Jongdae. Mereka berdua yang memang menyaksikan hal itu kemudian mulai melakukan kejahilannya. Perlahan, Minseok menjauhkan sumpit Luhan dari bibir Sehun dan Jongdae mendorong tubuh Luhan sehingga kini bibir Luhan yang menempel di bibir Sehun.

 

“Kyaaaa~! Brotherly love’s kiss!” sorak Minseok.

 

Teriakan Minseok itu otomatis membuat seisi kantin memperhatikan mereka. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana hebohnya suasana di kantin saat itu juga. Ada yang berteriak histeris, menangis, mengabadikan momen Sehun-Luhan, dan bahkan ada yang mimisan kemudian jatuh pingsan.

 

Sehun dan Luhan—masih dalam posisi bibir bersentuhan—hanya mampu saling berpandangan dan tubuh mereka seolah membeku karena terkejut. Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Sedangkan Sehun, tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa berciuman dengan Luhan.

 

Dan Sehun pikir, sepertinya ia harus sedikit berterimakasih kepada Jongdae dan Minseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued :3


	4. One Step Closer

“Apa kabar?”

 

Chorong melirik pada seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya. “Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu? Appa mengatakan sejak kematian Jinri kau sering sakit-sakitan.”

 

Sehun tersenyum pada Chorong. “Seperti yang kau dengar. Memang sejak kematian adik tirimu, aku sering sakit-sakitan. Tapi setelah dia masuk dalam hidupku, aku tak lagi sakit-sakitan seperti dulu.”

 

“Apa dia yang kau maksud itu Luhan?”

 

“Ya. Dan, apakah kau keberatan jika aku menjadikan Luhan kekasihku?”

 

Chorong menatap Sehun sesaat. “Tidak. Bawalah dan bahagiakan dia.”

 

“Apakah semudah itu kau memberikan kekasihmu pada mantan tunangan adik tirimu?”

 

“Dengar, Sehun,” ucap Chorong. “Sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Aku percaya padamu sejak dulu karena aku yakin Jinri akan bahagia bersamamu. Dan begitu pula dengan Luhan. Aku percaya kau mampu membahagiakannya.”

 

“Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?”

 

“Aku akan ikut Appa dan Eomma ke Swiss.”

 

Sehun meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas pusara Jinri. “Lalu bagaimana caramu berpisah dengan Luhan? Kau tahu, Luhan begitu—”

 

“Aku berangkat akhir pekan ini. Saat itulah, aku akan meminta Luhan untuk datang ke Busan dan aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya.”

 

“Kau terdengar seperti sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya.”

 

“Mau tidak mau, aku harus menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Appa akan menjodohkanku dengan orang lain setelah aku tinggal di Swiss.”

 

Sehun mengusak rambut Chorong lembut. “Kalau begitu, terimakasih karena sudah mempercayakan Luhan padaku.”

 

Chorong tersenyum tipis pada Sehun, kemudian mereka berdua berdoa di depan pusara Jinri dengan khidmat.  
.  
.  
.  
“LUHAAEEEEEEEEEENN!! Kudengar kau tinggal satu rumah dengan Sehun dan kau adalah adik angkat Sehun, apakah itu benar?!”

 

“Kau benar-benar beruntung, Luhaen! Pantas saja kalian selalu bersama-sama!”

 

“Titipkan salamku pada Sehun-oppa, ya!”

 

Detik itu juga, Luhan serasa ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dan kabur menghindari kerumunan fans Sehun. Ia tidak peduli darimana fans Sehun mengetahui hal itu (karena selama ini hanya teman sekelasnya saja yang mengetahui fakta itu), yang penting, ia ingin segera kabur dari kerumunan beberapa fans Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan sampai di kelasnya dengan selamat.

 

Sebelum para fangirls itu mencapai Luhan, ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Tapi kenyataan memang tak selalu sejalan dengan rencana. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya, fans-nya sudah menunggu di koridor dengan antusias.

 

Sudah dua bulan semenjak Luhan bersekolah di W-Academy, dan semakin hari popularitasnya semakin meningkat. Selain karena wajahnya yang tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, Luhan juga merupakan murid pintar. Tapi, kepopuleran Luhan tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Sehun yang selalu bersamanya.

 

Dan mereka menyebut Luhan sebagai Canopus.

 

Canopus adalah bintang paling terang kedua setelah Sirius. Murid W-Academy menyebut Luhan sebagai Canopus karena meskipun Luhan populer, tetapi tidak bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran Sehun.

 

Dan Luhan mengakui hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyadari bahwa kini ia tertarik pada kharisma dan pesona seorang Wu Sehun.

 

“Astaga, disaat aku kesusahan seperti ini dia malah tidak sekolah.” Keluh Luhan sambil berusaha membalas sapaan fans-nya dengan senyuman.

 

“Helloooooo, Wu Luhan~!”

 

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae serta Minseok di belakangnya. Ia langsung bergidik saat menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu memberikan senyuman miring padanya.

 

“Aku sudah mendengar dari Minseok tentang kejadian tadi pagi...” ucap Jongdae dengan masih tersenyum miring pada Luhan.

 

Luhan melotot pada Jongdae dan Minseok. Kejadian tadi pagi itu—  
.  
“Hyung, kajja!”

 

Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya saat Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Ia baru saja menerima telepon dari Sehun yang memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan sekolah hari ini. Luhan tidak bertanya kemana Sehun pergi, karena ia pikir itu adalah privasi Sehun.

 

“Kenapa hyung tidak bersemangat seperti itu?” tanya Baekhyun.

 

“Hanya... sedikit tidak enak badan.” Jawab Luhan asal.

 

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. “Benar. Tangan hyung saja sudah panas begini. Harusnya hyung istirahat saja dan tidak menuruti keinginanku untuk mengantarku ke sekolah. Baekkie menjadi merasa bersalah.”

 

“Tidak apa-apa. Biarpun aku sakit, tapi aku harus tetap menjalankan kewajibanku.”

 

“Kalau begitu, nanti malam hyung istirahat saja. Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo hyung dan Sehun hyung agar tidak menganggu hyung. Aku juga akan meminta Eomma untuk memanggilkan dokter.” Tutur Baekhyun.

 

“Eh, tidak usah, Tuan Muda Baekhyun.”

 

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung kesayanganku ini jatuh sakit.”

 

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Meskipun baru berumur 6 tahun, tapi terkadang ia mempunyai sisi dewasa.

 

Kemudian percakapan antara Luhan dan Baekhyun itu berlanjut menjadi candaan. Jika dilihat sekilas, Luhan dan Baekhyun ini layaknya ibu dan anak. Mereka sama-sama menikmati momen sederhana ini—

 

—walaupun akhirnya tidak berakhir dengan sederhana setelah mereka berpapasan dengan Minseok yang akan pergi ke sekolah.

 

“Luhan?”

 

Langkah Luhan dan Baekhyun terhenti. “Minseokkie?”

 

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?”

 

“Ah, aku mengantar—”

 

“Anak itu siapa?” sela Minseok.

 

“Eh, ini—”

 

“Apakah dia anakmu dengan Sehun?”

 

“Iya—EH BUKAN! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU, MINSEOK!”

 

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sementara Minseok tersenyum jahil padanya. kemudian, fokus Minseok beralih pada Baekhyun. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun.

 

“Hey little bro,” ucap Minseok. “Luhan ini siapanya dirimu?”

 

“Luhannie hyung?” balas Baekhyun. “Aku inginnya sih Luhannie hyung menjadi istri Sehun hyung.”

 

“Anak pintar,” puji Minseok. “Kemari. Hyung punya sesuatu untukmu.”

 

Minseok lantas membawa Baekhyun sedikit jauh dari Luhan. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun kemudian memberikan dua kotak susu stoberi dan satu gantungan pikachu padanya. Setelah itu, Minseok kembali membawa Baekhyun ke hadapan Luhan.

 

“Hey little bro, jangan lupakan rencana kita itu ya. Hyung akan memberimu banyak susu stoberi dan juga pikachu yang banyak untukmu jika kau bisa melakukannya.”

 

Baekhyun menggenggam kembali tangan Luhan. Kemudian ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Minseok. “Siap hyung!”

 

“Anak pintar,” puji Minseok lagi. “Ja, aku harus berangkat sekolah dulu. Luhaen, kuharap malam ini kau menyukainya.”

 

“Eh?” bingung Luhan.

 

“Kau akan tahu nanti.” Ujar Minseok sambil berlalu.

 

“Tuan Muda, memangnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Minseok?” tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

 

“Itu tidak penting, hyung. Yang penting adalah, kita harus segera sampai ke sekolahku karena aku hampir terlambat. Dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat hyung terlambat masuk sekolah.”  
.  
“Jongdaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!”

 

Jongdae dan Minseok langsung kabur dari hadapan Luhan. Mengerjai Luhan bagi mereka merupakan sebuah keasyikan tersendiri. Terlebih Luhan selalu menampilkan ekspresi kesal yang menurut mereka sangat lucu sehingga Jongdae dan Minseok tak pernah bosan mengerjai Luhan.

 

“Memangnya apa sih yang direncanakan oleh Minseok?”  
.  
.  
.  
Sehun pulang ke rumah dan mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada Baekhyun yang menyambutnya. Dan itu berarti, Kyungsoo dan Luhan belum pulang ke rumah.

 

“Hyung! Hyung darimana?” tanya Baekhyun antusias.

 

“Mengantar Eomma ke Busan. Memangnya kenapa, Baekkie?” ucap Sehun sambil membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

 

“Ani, Baekkie pikir hyung ikut dengan Appa ke Jepang. Nanti jika hyung pergi ke Jepang, yang merawat Luhan hyung malam ini siapa?”

 

“Eh? Luhan kenapa?”

 

“Luhan hyung sakit. Tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya mengantar Baekkie ke sekolah. Bahkan Luhan hyung juga tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk sekolah.”

 

“Benarkah? Ck, dasar anak itu.” Gerutu Sehun.

 

“Apakah Sehunnie hyung mau merawat Luhan hyung malam ini?” tanya Baekhyun dengan polos, meskipun diam-diam bocah lelaki itu tersenyum licik.

 

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup pipi chubby-nya. “Tentu saja. Bukankah Appa mengatakan jika ada anggota keluarga kita yang sakit, kita harus merawatnya?”

 

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian ia berontak dalam gendongan Sehun, meminta untuk diturunkan. Dengan senang hati, Sehun menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya. Kemudian adik bungsunya itu berlari ke dapur meninggalkannya di ruang keluarga sendirian.

 

Sehun baru akan pergi ke kamarnya, saat ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Sontak saja, Sehun berlari menghampiri keduanya.

 

“Kalian baru pulang, eoh?” tanya Sehun yang dibalas oleh anggukan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

 

“Kyung, kau makan dulu. Jeon ahjussi sudah menyiapkan makan untukmu. Dan Luhan, ikut aku.” Titah Sehun.

 

Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dapur, sedangkan Luhan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Sehun ke kamarnya.

 

“Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk pergi ke sekolah?” tanya Sehun pada Luhan begitu mereka sudah sampai di kamar Sehun.

 

“A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun...”

 

“Bohong.” Sehun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Luhan. “Astaga. Panas sekali. Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu obat, makanan dan juga baju ganti untukmu.”

 

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya. 10 menit kemudian, Sehun kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sekotak obat, makanan dan juga satu stel piyama untuk Luhan.

 

“Ganti dulu pakaianmu di kamar mandi. Aku akan membereskan kamarku dulu agar kau nyaman.”

 

Luhan hanya bisa menuruti semua perintah Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melawan perintah Sehun jika majikannya itu sudah dalam mode protektif. Lagipula, badannya sudah terlampau lemas sehingga ia pikir ia memang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

 

Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi milik Sehun. Ia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tengah menyimpan obat di atas meja nakasnya. Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan, dan ia merasa bahwa dirinya ingin mimisan saat itu juga.

 

Dimatanya, Luhan terlihat nampak seksi dengan tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari rambutnya menyusuri lekukan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama yang bahannya tidak terlalu tebal. Tapi Sehun buru-buru menggeleng dan mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya untuk segera menarik Luhan ke tempat tidurnya.

 

“Istirahatlah.” Ucap Sehun sambil memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk naik ke tempat tidurnya.

 

Luhan lagi-lagi menuruti titah Sehun. Sehun langsung menyelimuti Luhan dan menyuapinya makanan dan juga obat.

 

“Malam ini, kau disini saja. Aku akan merawatmu.” Tutur Sehun lembut.

 

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa diam-diam dua orang diluar sana tengah mengabadikan momen mereka dan perlahan mengunci pintu kamar Sehun dari luar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued :3


	5. Quasimodo

Sehun menatap tajam Jongdae dan Minseok yang sedang memamerkan beberapa lembar foto sambil tersenyum jahil padanya.

 

“Well, salahkan saja adikmu yang terlalu pintar itu.” Ucap Minseok.

 

“Dasar maniak!” maki Sehun. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Minseok hanya tertawa kecil.

 

“Hun, dengar. Meskipun foto ini ada pada kami, tapi tak akan menyebarkannya pada siapapun. Ini hanya untuk koleksi kami saja.” Jawab Jongdae.

 

“Sebenarnya kalian itu apa sih?” tanya Sehun.

 

“Kami? HUNHAN SHIPPER!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!” seru Jongdae dan Minseok dengan kompak sambil menunjukkan banner bertuliskan ‘WU SEHUN X WU LUHAN FOREVER’ yang entah datangnya darimana-_-

 

“Astaga. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa anak pemilik sekolah ini dan anak pemilik rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul ternyata seperti ini.” Keluh Sehun.

 

“Tapi, kami kecewa.” Ucap Minseok tiba-tiba.

 

“Kenapa?” tanya Sehun.

 

“DALAM VIDEO ITU KENAPA KAU HANYA TIDUR DI SAMPING LUHAN SAMBIL MEMELUKNYA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL LEBIH YANG MENYENANGKAN?!” sembur Jongdae sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang tengah memutar sebuah rekaman.

 

“ASTAGA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELAKUKANNYA DI SAAT DIA SEDANG SAKIT! APA KALIAN GILA, HAH?! LALU SIAPA YANG MENARUH KAMERA PENGINTAI DI KAMARKU?!”

 

Sehun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Jongdae, Minseok dan kedua adiknya bersekutu. Pantas saja kemarin malam saat ia merawat Luhan di kamarnya, ia merasa seperti sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

 

Tapi apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, kok. Kemarin malam setelah Sehun memberi obat pada Luhan, ia hanya menyalin catatan pelajaran kemarin karena ia tidak masuk. Setelah itu, ia langsung tidur di sofa. Tetapi Luhan bangun dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersamanya. Dan karena tempat tidur Sehun itu adalah tempat tidur single size, maka mau tak mau Sehun harus merapatkan posisinya dengan Luhan dan memeluknya agar Luhan tidak jatuh.

 

Yah, itu ada gunanya juga. Setidaknya kemarin malam tidur Sehun nyenyak karena ditemani ‘adik’ kesayangannya.

 

“Oh, Luhan! Selamat datang!”

 

Sehun langsung mendongak ketika mendengar Yixing menyapa Luhan yang baru saja masuk kelas. Sontak saja, Sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

 

“Kenapa kau malah sekolah?! Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini?! Kau belum sembuh total, Lu! Kau jangan memperparah kondisimu! Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya aku saat mengetahui kau sakit!” cerocos Sehun saat ia berhadapan dengan Luhan.

 

“Maaf, Sehun. Tapi—”  
.  
Chu~!  
.  
Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam sambil memelototkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ciuman keduanya dengan Sehun dilakukan di sekolah juga (setelah ciuman pertama mereka yang tidak disengaja terjadi di kantin).

 

“KYAKYAKYAAAAAAAAAA~!!!”

 

“BROTHERLY LOVE’S KISS!!”

 

“AIGOO, LIHAT MANISNYA MEREKA!!”

 

Bahkan sorakan dari seisi kelas dan beberapa orang yang berada di luar kelas serta beberapa kamera yang mengabadikan momen mereka itu pun tidak mampu menghentikan ciuman Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun tetap saja mencium Luhan dengan kasar hingga Luhan tak mampu mengimbangi permainannya.

 

“Uhm, Minseok... Kurasa kita tidak memasukkan hal ini dalam rencana kita untuk menyatukan kakak beradik Wu itu...” ucap Jongdae.

 

“Benar... Ugh, kenapa ia harus melakukannya disini...” balas Minseok.

 

Sementara itu Junmyeon hanya menatap Jongdae dan Minseok tajam, kemudian beralih menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang berciuman di depan kelas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ketua kelasnya berani melakukan hal itu di kelas.

 

Luhan merasa lama-kelamaan dirinya semakin lemas. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menopang berat badannya. Namun untungnya, Sehun cepat menangkap tubuh Luhan yang hampir ambruk.

 

“Kubilang juga apa. Kau masih sakit. Lihat, baru kucium begitu saja kau sudah ambruk. Apalagi jika kau belajar seharian di sekolah?”

 

Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ala bridal dan pergi ke UKS. Ia mengabaikan tatapan penasaran yang didapatkannya sewaktu ia berjalan di koridor. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah, Luhan harus istirahat secepatnya.

 

Sesampainya Sehun di UKS, ia langsung membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah menyelimuti dan memberi Luhan obat, Sehun langsung mengelus rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang serta mengecupi keningnya dengan lembut.

 

“Jangan membuatku khawatir, Lu.” Ucap Sehun lembut.

 

“Mm-hmm,” jawab Luhan.

 

“Istirahatlah disini. Aku akan menemanimu.” Ucap Sehun lagi.

 

“Lalu bagaimana dengan pelajarannya?” tanya Luhan.

 

“Biarkan saja. Aku masih punya Junmyeon untuk menggantikan tugasku sebagai ketua kelas dan aku masih punya Yixing untuk kupinjami catatannya.”

 

“Dasar kau ini.” Ucap Luhan dengan lemah. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga selalu seperti ini saat Jinri sakit?”

 

Sehun terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap Luhan dengan intens. “Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, kau berbeda dengan Jinri. Jinri adalah sosok yang kuat, meskipun ia adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi kau, entah kenapa meski kau seorang lelaki tapi kau terlihat begitu rapuh. Kau membuatku ingin selalu melindungimu.”

 

Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Sehun, kemudian ia mengecup pipi kanan Sehun dengan lembut. “Terimakasih karena sudah begitu mengkhawatirkanku.”

 

Sehun balas mengecup pipi kanan Luhan dengan lembut. “Istirahatlah.”

 

“Ung, sebentar. Sehun, bolehkah aku meminta izin darimu?”

 

“Untuk?”

 

“Chorong memintaku untuk datang ke Busan akhir pekan ini. Apakah kau mengizinkanku?”

 

Sehun terdiam sesaat, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. “Asalkan aku ikut bersamamu.”

 

“Eh? Kenapa kau juga ingin ikut?”

 

“Hanya berjaga-jaga.” Jawab Sehun. “Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu.”

 

“Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, ya?”

 

“Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Kenapa bertanya lagi?”

 

Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian ia menutup matanya tanpa menyadari bahwa tatapan Sehun padanya berubah sendu.

 

Semoga kau tidak terluka begitu dalam, Lu.  
.  
.  
.  
Sabtu pagi yang sejuk ini dihabiskan oleh Sehun dengan berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai Haeundae selagi menunggu Luhan dan Chorong berbincang di sebuah restoran yang terletak beberapa meter dari tepi pantai.

 

Sehun menatap riak ombak di hadapannya sambil tersenyum pedih. Ia bergumam, “Kuharap Luhan bisa membuka hatinya setelah hari ini...”

 

Sementara itu di restoran...

 

Luhan menyeruput hot chocolate-nya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Chorong yang tengah menatapnya dengan sedih.

 

“Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu, Lu?” tanya Chorong.

 

“Hmm, tidak begitu baik. Aku baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Kau sendiri?”

 

“Aku baik-baik saja.” Jawab Chorong. “Oh ya, apakah boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?”

 

“Apa itu?” tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan cangkir hot chocolate-nya.

 

“Kau... berubah.”

 

“Berubah? Maksudmu?”

 

“Sejak kau bersamanya, kau menjauhiku. Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku juga menjauh darimu, Luhan.” Ucap Chorong dengan sendu.

 

“Ap—”

 

“Sehun dibelakangmu.”

 

Luhan langsung menoleh ke belakang setelah Chorong mengatakan bahwa Sehun ada di belakangnya. “Eh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangku.”

 

“Perasaanmu berubah, Lu. Jika kau mencintaiku seperti dulu, aku tidak akan menoleh saat aku berkata bahwa Sehun ada di belakangmu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi hatimu menyadari bahwa kini perasaanmu untuk Sehun.”

 

Luhan tertegun. Ia menatap Chorong tidak percaya.

 

“Jadi, mulai saat ini, harus kukatakan bahwa hubungan kita berakhir. Jika kita tetap melanjutkan hubungan kita, itu hanya akan membuat kau dan aku tersiksa. Maka dari itu, selamat... tinggal.”

 

Chorong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Diam-diam, Chorong menangis dalam langkahnya meninggalkan Luhan.

 

Jika kukatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku akan pergi meninggalkan Korea dan ditunangkan dengan salah satu sahabatmu, kau pasti akan mencegahku pergi. Dan aku tidak mau kau mencegahku pergi, Lu. Masih ada Sehun yang akan menemanimu setiap saat...  
.  
.  
.  
Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan restoran itu sesaat setelah Chorong menghilang dari pandangannya. Satu yang ada dipikirannya, Sehun. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan Sehun saat ini.

 

“SEHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN~!!”  
.  
GREP!  
.  
Luhan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun sesaat setelah ia menerikkan namanya. Pada mulanya Sehun terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Luhan, tapi kemudian ia mengerti apa yang menjadikan Luhan memeluknya begitu erat dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

 

“Kau kenapa, Lu?” tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukan Luhan.

 

“Hiks, hiks, a-aku masih mencintainya... hiks...”

 

“Siapa?”

 

“Hiks, i-ia pergi meninggalkanku...”

 

Sehun terdiam. Ia biarkan Luhan menangis dipelukannya, menumpahkan segala bebannya hingga lelaki itu merasa lega. Sehun tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan, tetapi untuk saat ini ia berpura-pura seolah dirinya tidak tahu. Biarlah. Biarkan untuk saat ini dirinya menjadi penenang bagi Luhan, meskipun ia sendirilah yang meminta kekasih Luhan meninggalkannya.

 

“Menangislah sampai kesedihanmu benar-benar hilang, Lu. Aku akan disampingmu jika kau membutuhkanku.”

 

“Hiks, Se-sehun...”

 

“A-apa?”

 

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang bengkak dan merah. Sehun balas menatap Luhan, meski sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan menatapnya seperti itu.

 

“Sehun...”

 

“Ya?”

 

“Maukah kau untuk tetap disampingku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?”

 

Dan satu kecupan ringan yang didaratkan oleh Luhan di bibir Sehun menjadi penutup pagi mereka yang sedikit kelam di Busan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued :3


	6. Will You Be Alright?

Sehun menggendong Luhan yang tertidur di pangkuannya menuju mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Seoul. ‘Adik angkat’-nya itu kelelahan setelah menjalani akhir pekannya yang kelam di Busan.

 

“Tuan Muda Sehun?” panggil supir pribadi keluarga Wu sesaat setelah Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil.

 

“Ya?” sahut Sehun.

 

“Tuan Wu meminta anda untuk segera mengurus kepindahan anda ke Australia secepatnya.” Ucap sang supir kepada Sehun.

 

Sehun terdiam sejenak. “Kapan aku akan berangkat ke Australia?”

 

“Tuan Wu mengatakan bahwa anda akan berangkat minggu depan.”

 

“Hmm, begitu ya. Ja, setelah kita sampai di Seoul dan membiarkan Luhan beristirahat di rumah bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tolong antarkan aku ke kantor imigrasi.”

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda.”

 

Sang supir mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju Seoul. Sesekali diliriknya Sehun yang sedang memperbaiki posisi Luhan agar Luhan merasa nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, ikut senang melihat majikannya sudah mulai bisa bersikap hangat setelah ditinggal pergi oleh mantan tunangannya.

 

“Tuan Muda?” tanya sang supir lagi.

 

“Ya?”

 

“Umm, anu, saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa anda dan Luhan-ssi terlihat sangat cocok dan manis.” Jawabnya.

 

“Begitukah? Terimakasih.” Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

 

“Maaf bila saya lancang bertanya, tapi, apakah anda mencintainya?”

 

Sehun masih tetap tersenyum. “Aku memang belum bisa mengakui jika aku mencintainya. Aku takut jika ia mengira bahwa aku mencintainya sebagai pelampiasan setelah Jinri meninggalkanku. Dan aku juga takut jika ia mencintaiku sebagai pelampiasan karena ia baru saja ditinggal oleh kekasihnya. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk memastikan perasaanku. Dan tentunya, aku memberikannya waktu untuk memulihkan perasaannya sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya.”

 

“Ah, begitu rupanya. Saya akan menantikan saat-saat itu, Tuan Muda.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Dengan kata lain, saya mendukung hubungan anda dengan Luhan-ssi.”

 

“Terimakasih.”

 

Selanjutnya, hanya deru mobil dan suara hiruk pikuk diluar sana yang terdengar. Suasana di dalam mobil itu hening, sang supir kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Sedangkan Sehun tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Didekapnya Luhan dengan erat, kemudian dengan lembut ia kecup keningnya.

 

“Semoga kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku, Lu...”  
.  
.  
.  
“Sehunnie hyuuuuuuuuuuuuunggg~!”

 

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, keributan pertama di rumah keluarga Wu berasal dari putra bungsu keluarga Wu, Baekhyun. Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Baekhyun yang ke 7. Semua penghuni rumah itu bahagia dengan kenyataan bahwa sang putra bungsu sudah bertambah dewasa, namun bagi Sehun—

 

“Hah, anak itu akan semakin cerewet saja.” Keluh Sehun sambil memasang dasi sekolahnya. “Ada apa, Baekkie? Hadiahmu sudah kuletakkan di atas meja nakasmu.”

 

“Ani! Ani! Bukan itu!” ucap Baekhyun sambil masuk ke kamar Sehun dan langsung naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

 

“Yak! Jangan mengacak-acak tempat tidurku, bocah!” protes Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun menidurkan tubuh kecilnya di atas tempat tidurnya.

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya, hyung.” Ucap Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan ucapan protes kakaknya. “Karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunku, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dari hyung?”

 

“Apa?” tanya Sehun yang kini sedang mengambil tasnya.

 

“Bolehkah aku berangkat bersama Sehun hyung dan Luhan hyung?”

 

Sehun menatap Baekhyun sesaat. “Karena hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunmu, maka aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.”

 

“Yeaaaaaayyy!! Terimakasih Sehunnie hyung!” sorak Baekhyun sambil melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

 

“Yak! Sudah kubilang jangan mengacak-acak tempat tidurku!”

 

Baekhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur Sehun, kemudian menarik kakaknya untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. “Kaja. Luhannie hyung sudah menunggu di bawah.”

 

Sehun hanya menuruti langkah adiknya yang membawanya menuju lantai satu. Disana, ia mendapati Luhan tengah menyiapkan bekal untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian memilih untuk menunggu Luhan dan Baekhyun di depan rumah.

 

Tak beberapa lama, Luhan keluar bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Sehun langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Baekhyun (karena tangan kanan Baekhyun digandeng oleh Luhan), dan merekapun mulai berjalan beriringan meninggalkan rumah menuju sekolah mereka.

 

Tak ada percakapan yang mengalir di antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sesekali baik Sehun maupun Luhan menanggapi celotehan Baekhyun, namun setelahnya mereka berdua kembali diam.

 

“Nah, kita sudah sampai.” Ucap Sehun ketika mereka tiba di sekolah Baekhyun. “Baekkie, belajar yang benar, ne. Annyeong~!”

 

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Sehun. “Ne~ annyeong hyungdeul!”

 

Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi sekolah Baekhyun mendahului Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan Luhan berjalan di depannya.

 

Sehun tahu, Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia tidak akan mengganggu Luhan. Meskipun kemarin Luhan memintanya untuk tetap disisinya, tapi tetap saja Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan juga membutuhkan waktunya untuk sendiri.

 

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika ia mendapati sebuah mesin otomatis. Sehun lantas mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin dari sakunya untuk membeli banana milk.

 

“Luhan.” Panggil Sehun dengan nada tegas.

 

Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Sehun beberapa meter di belakangnya tengah mengulurkan sekotak susu padanya. Ia bergeming, menatap bergantian Sehun dan kotak susu itu.

 

“Ini untukmu. Ambillah. Kuharap bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih baik.”

 

Hening.

 

Perlahan, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dengan ragu, ia menerima kotak susu pemberian Sehun.

 

“T-terimakasih.” Ucap Luhan.

 

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Luhan. Perlahan, Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum padanya. Kemudian, Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin dan membeli sekotak banana milk juga.

 

“Ini untukmu.” Ucap Luhan pada Sehun. “Kau jangan terlalu sering meminum kopi. Tidak baik untuk lambungmu.”

 

Sehun menerima susu tersebut dari Luhan. “Terimakasih.”

 

Luhan kembali tersenyum pada Sehun. Kali ini ia bahkan tersenyum lebar pada Sehun. Luhan bahkan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan tanpa ragu Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat sebelum akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah.

 

“Ja, mari kita berangkat!”

 

Sehun menatap tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Ia kemudian tersenyum sendu. Apakah ia masih bisa menggenggam tangan lembut itu setelah hari ini? Mengingat keberangkatannya ke Australia tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

 

“Lu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.”

 

Langkah mereka kembali terhenti. Luhan menatap Sehun. “Apa?”

 

“Aku... aku akan pergi ke Australia. Appa memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disana.”

 

Luhan terdiam. “Kapan kau akan berangkat?”

 

“10 hari lagi.”

 

“Kapan kau akan kembali?”

 

Kali ini Sehun yang terdiam. “Entahlah. Mungkin sekitar 5 atau 7 tahun lagi.”

 

“Kalau begitu, kembalilah dengan selamat. Aku akan menunggumu.”

 

Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, masih dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan tangan Sehun. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju sekolah tanpa berbincang mengenai hal apapun lagi.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sehun.”

 

Sehun menoleh ketika Yifan memanggilnya. Dengan patuh, ia mengikuti Yifan yang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

 

“Ada apa, Appa?”

 

“Kau sudah siap dengan keberangkatanmu ke Australia?”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Bagus. Appa sudah mengurus semua kebutuhanmu di sana. Mulai dari apartemen, uang kuliah dan biaya hidupmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu disana, hubungi Appa.”

 

“Terimakasih, Appa.”

 

“Kau bisa kembali sekarang.”

 

Yifan baru saja akan keluar mendahului Sehun, ketika Sehun memanggilnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

 

“Appa.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Bolehkah... aku membawa Luhan ikut bersamaku?”

 

Yifan menatap tajam Sehun. “Daripada itu, Appa dan Eomma merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih baik untukmu.”

 

Sehun menatap ayahnya. “A-apa?”

 

“Dalam waktu dekat, kau akan bertunangan dengan orang yang sudah dipilihkan oleh kami.”

 

Sehun menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Matanya perlahan membulat, bahunya juga perlahan-lahan bergetar. Sehun menangis. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kisah cintanya dengan Luhan bahkan berakhir sebelum dimulai.

 

Lu, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini? Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja setelah aku bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak kuketahui sosoknya dan melanggar janjiku untuk tetap disisimu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued :3


	7. Fly To Love

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sehun ke Australia. Tampak seluruh pelayan, koki dan tukang kebun serta anggota keluarga Wu sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan bagi Sehun. Terkecuali, Luhan. Sejak tadi pagi bahkan Luhan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sehun.

 

Zitao menyadari ketidakhadiran Luhan. Maka dari itu ia perlahan berjalan masuk ke rumah menuju kamar Luhan. Sesampainya ia di kamar Luhan, Zitao mendapati lelaki manis itu tengah bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

 

“Luhan?” panggil Zitao lembut.

 

“Y-ya?” sahut Luhan dengan suara serak.

 

“Aigoo, demammu kambuh lagi, ne? Apa kau sudah minum obat?” tanya Zitao sambil mendekati Luhan dan memeriksa keadaan Luhan. “Panas sekali.”

 

“Y-ya, Ny—”

 

“Panggil saja aku Eomma, ne? Tak usah sungkan padaku, lagipula aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri.”

 

Luhan hanya menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi hidungnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sementara itu Zitao duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

 

“Kau tidak akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk Sehun?”

 

Luhan menggeleng. “S-saya tidak sempat bertemu dengan Tuan Muda Sehun...”

 

“Jangan bicara padaku seformal itu, Luhan. Anggap saja aku ini eomma-mu, ne? Anggap Yifan-ge adalah appa-mu, juga Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebagai saudara-saudaramu, ne?”

 

Luhan kembali mengangguk, dan Zitao masih tetap mengelus rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 

“Luhan, untuk kalimat perpisahan, apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Sehun? Biar Eomma yang menyampaikannya pada Sehun.”

 

Luhan terdiam sesaat. “A-aku hanya ingin Sehun menjaga kesehatannya selama disana, jangan terlalu sering meminum kopi, bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik dan menjadi orang sukses...”

 

“Hanya itu?”

 

“Ah, semoga Sehun bahagia dengan tunangannya...”

 

“Kau mengetahui bahwa Sehun bertunangan?”

 

“Ne. Sehun menceritakannya beberapa hari yang lalu...”

 

“Apa yang ia ceritakan padamu?”

 

“Sehun bilang, ia bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui dan ia pergi ke Australia bersama tunangannya. Hanya itu.”

 

“Hmm, begitu rupanya. Ja, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan pada Sehun?”

 

“Umm, bolehkah aku berkata pada Sehun agar ia tidak melupakanku?”

 

Zitao tersenyum dan ia beranjak dari duduknya. “Eomma akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Sehun dulu, ne? Istirahatlah. Semoga besok kondisimu sudah lebih baik.”

 

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Ia menyaksikan Zitao yang berjalan keluar kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian ia bergumam,

 

“Selamat tinggal, Sehun...”

 

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan bisa mendengar suara yang mengatakan “selamat tinggal, Tuan Muda!” “annyeong, hyung!” “selamat tinggal, Sehun!” dari luar rumah. Sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai meninggalkan rumah, bersamaan dengan suara deru mobil yang terdengar jelas lalu samar-samar.

 

Air mata Luhan pun tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dibalik gelungan selimut itu, Luhan menangis. Ia baru saja ditinggal kekasihnya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan kini ia ditinggal oleh Sehun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

 

Tapi, kenapa saat Sehun meninggalkannya rasanya lebih sakit dibanding saat ia ditinggalkan oleh Chorong?  
.  
.  
.  
Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat sinar mentari mulai menelusup masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, nampak Zitao sedang membuka tirai jendela kamarnya dan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di tepi tempat tidurnya.

 

“SELAMAT PAGI, HYUNG! BAGAIMANA KONDISI HYUNG SAAT INI?!”

 

Luhan hampir terdorong ke belakang saat mendengar sapaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu nyaring. Zitao menoleh pada kedua anaknya, kemudian ia menatap Luhan. “Selamat pagi, Luhan. Bagaimana kondisimu saat ini?”

 

“Selamat pagi juga, uhmm kondisiku saat ini sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin.” Jawab Luhan.

 

“Tapi, hyung, kenapa mata hyung bengkak dan merah?” tanya Baekhyun saat melihat kondisi mata Baekhyun yang bengkak.

 

“Sepertinya Luhan hyung belum bisa dikatakan sembuh.” Ucap Kyungsoo.

 

Zitao berjalan mendekati Luhan, mengelus rambut Luhan kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan. “Hari ini kau punya tamu spesial, Luhan. Segeralah bersiap dan turun ke bawah, ne? Ia menunggumu di ruang keluarga.”

 

“Tamu spesial? Untukku?”

 

“Ya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat rindu padamu.” Jawab Zitao.

 

Luhan tak bertanya lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk pada Zitao dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya meskipun langkahnya masih gelimpungan. Sementara itu, Zitao langsung mengisyaratkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar dari kamar Luhan setelah mereka membantu Luhan berjalan ke kamar mandi.  
.  
.  
.  
“Nu—”

 

“Luhan!”

 

Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan tamu yang dimaksud oleh Zitao. Luhan tersenyum bahagia, kemudian menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 

“Hyung! Aku merindukanmu!”

 

Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu melepaskan pelukan Luhan, kemudian mereka berdua duduk di sofa. “Ternyata Luhan-ku sudah besar, eoh? Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?”

 

Luhan menatap kakak sepupunya yang bernama Jaedyn Park itu dengan berbinar. Luhan dan Eden (sebut saja ia begitu) ‘sangat akrab’ ketika mereka masih tinggal di Beijing. Namun ketika Luhan harus pindah ke Busan dan Eden pindah ke Jepang, mereka kehilangan kontak.

 

“Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan hyung? Kenapa bisa tahu aku ada disini?”

 

“Aku baik-baik saja, dan bertambah baik setelah aku bertunangan dengan kekasihku. Aku tahu kau ada disini karena mendiang kakakmu memberitahukan alamatmu padaku sebelum ia meninggal. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku di Kanada, aku langsung pergi ke Korea. Kakakmu mengatakan bahwa kau tinggal di Busan, tapi saat aku kesana tetanggamu mengatakan bahwa kau sudah pindah ke Seoul beberapa bulan yang lalu.”

 

“Lalu kenapa hyung bisa tahu aku ada disini?”

 

“Kakakmu mengatakan bahwa ia bekerja di rumah keluarga Wu di Seoul. Dan satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah, kau pasti pergi ke rumah keluarga Wu. Untung saja dugaanku itu benar, jika tidak Sehun pasti akan menertawaiku saat kami bertemu dalam meeting nanti.”

 

“Eh? Hyung mengenal Sehun?”

 

“Aku mengenal seluruh keluarga Wu. Perusahaannya dan perusahaan tempatku bekerja melakukan kerjasama dalam mengembangkan rumah makan, salon dan juga pusat perbelanjaan milik keluarga Wu di seluruh dunia. Aku mengenal Sehun karena ia sering datang pada saat meeting untuk menggantikan Tuan Wu.”

 

“Ah, begitu rupanya...”

 

Dan percakapan antara Luhan dengan Eden terus mengalir. Zitao yang melihat itu langsung memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyuruh para maid membereskan semua barang-barang Luhan.

 

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan Eden akan merubah kehidupan yang ia jalani besok.  
.  
.  
.  
“Lu, ayo kita berjalan-jalan!” ajak Eden ketika ia dan Luhan baru saja selesai makan siang dengan ditemani Zitao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 

“Tapi—” Luhan melirik pada Zitao.

 

“Tidak apa-apa. Eomma sudah mengizinkanmu.” Sela Zitao saat menyadari bahwa Luhan meliriknya.

 

“Ja, mari kita berangkat! Nyonya Wu, Baekhyun aku bawa juga ya!” seru Eden.

 

“Ne~” jawab Zitao.

 

Eden, Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah mendapat izin dari Zitao. Mereka masuk ke mobil Eden untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang belum Luhan ketahui.

 

“Lu, sebagai kejutan karena aku belum pernah membawamu ke tempat ini, maka aku ingin kau menutup matamu dengan kain ini dan kau boleh melepaskannya setelah Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kau boleh melepasnya.”

 

Luhan menatap kain hitam yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa kata Eden. Perlahan, ia mengambil kain itu dan mengikatnya di sekitar kepalanya sehingga menutupi kedua matanya. Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya mata Luhan, Eden menjalankan mobilnya menuju tujuan mereka pergi.

 

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, Luhan membuka suaranya. “Hyung, sebenarnya kita ini akan pergi kemana?”

 

“Pertanyaanmu yang itu akan dijawab oleh Baekhyun nanti. Sekarang bersiaplah karena kita sudah sampai.”

 

Eden keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun. Seketika suara bising langsung menyergap indra pendengaran Luhan. Sebenarnya Eden membawanya kemana?

 

Detik selanjutnya, Luhan pasrah saja ketika Eden menarik tangannya menuju suatu tempat. Luhan bahkan pasrah ketika lengannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun menuju sebuah tempat yang benar-benar asing bagi Luhan.  
.  
.  
.  
“Luhannie hyung, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu.”

 

Luhan yang sempat tertidur langsung bangun ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang mengizinkannya untuk membuka ikatan di matanya. Hana, dul, set, dan kain hitam yang menutup mata Luhan pun terlepas. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia dan Baekhyun tidak berada di tempat biasa.

 

“Ini dimana?” tanya Luhan.

 

Baekhyun tersenyum. “Selamat datang, Hyung. Pesawat yang kita tumpangi kemarin baru saja mendarat di Australia.”

 

Luhan shock. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. “Australia? Lalu bagaimana dengan Eden hyung?”

 

“Ceritanya panjang. Nanti saja hyung dengar ceritanya ya. Sekarang kita harus segera keluar.”

 

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membawanya keluar dari pesawat. Untuk ukuran anak berusia 7 tahun, Baekhyun bisa dikatakan gesit dan dewasa. Sepertinya didikan Yifan dan Zitao untuk membuat anak-anak mereka gesit, dewasa dan mandiri di usia muda berhasil.

 

Baekhyun terus menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Takut jika suatu saat Luhan terpisah darinya. Dengan lagu Some milik Soyu x Junggigo yang ia lantunkan dari mulut kecilnya, Baekhyun terus membawa Luhan menuju lobi bandara.

 

Yojeum ttara naekkeoin deut naekkeo anin naekkeo gateun neo  
Nikkeoin deut nikkeo anin nikkeo gateun na

 

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Baekhyun itu seolah menyindir hubungannya dengan Sehun. Selama ini Sehun sering bersikap seolah Luhan ini miliknya, namun setelah Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi, sikapnya justru mendingin sama seperti saat mereka pertama berjumpa dulu.

 

Sebenarnya, Sehun menganggap Luhan ini apa?

 

Karena asyik dalam lamunannya, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Luhan, dan lelaki manis itupun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

 

Ketika Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

 

Hening untuk sesaat.

 

Luhan blank.

 

Ia dicium?

 

Sekali lagi, Luhan blank.

 

Mungkin Luhan hanya berhalusinasi.

 

Tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah kenyataan?

 

Sadarlah, Luhan.

 

“Selamat datang di Australia, Wu Luhan...”

 

Suara rendah itu menyapa indra pendengaran Luhan. Dan untuk kali ini Luhan yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

 

Luhan kembali mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa di hadapannya ada Sehun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun di sampingnya, kemudian menatap Sehun lagi.

 

“Apakah ini... nyata?”

 

“Ya.” Jawab Sehun dengan lembut.

 

“Tapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini.” Ucap Luhan.

 

“Akan kuceritakan nanti di rumah.”

 

“Rumah?” tanya Luhan lagi.

 

“Ya. Mulai kini, kau, aku dan Baekhyun akan tinggal serumah dan menjalani hidup disini.”

 

Untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan blank.

 

Readers, tolong sadarkan Luhan saat ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued :3

**Author's Note:**

> ini dapet idenya dari lagunya Zia sama Hanbyul yang With Coffee, tapi aslinya nggak nyambung banget sama lagunya-___-


End file.
